


calm

by emptyswimmingpools



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, me being pretentious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyswimmingpools/pseuds/emptyswimmingpools
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary has loved art for a long time and has seen so many paintings in her life, but Isabelle, she thinks, is the most beautiful masterpiece she’s ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	calm

The morning light is soft through the curtains in their room and shadows lines and patterns over the warmth of Isabelle’s skin, pressed close against Clary, the distance—or lack thereof—between them making her heart flutter. Clary runs a finger softly, gingerly, over the exposed skin on her back, drawing patterns over runes and purple-blue bruises obtained from excessive fighting. Isabelle’s soft in her arms, like the breath of a summer breeze. It’s calming. She’s calm.

 

She’s careful not to let Isabelle wake—Clary thinks she could do with the rest, considering recent stresses. She looks peaceful like this, with her hair unruly and her face clean and painless, like an angel. (An ironic description, come to think of it.) Clary would describe her as simple, or even plain, if it were anyone else. But it’s not. It’s _Izzy_ , and she’s far from simple.

 

Clary has loved art for a long time and has seen so many paintings in her life, but Isabelle, she thinks, is the most beautiful masterpiece she’s ever known. She’s a canvas filled with intricate designs and deep colours, a million and one different interpretations and meanings to the viewers’ eyes; Clary wants to know each and every one of them. She wants to study the rise and fall of her chest, the twitch of her fingers, the way her mouth moves when she speaks.

 

Clary hasn’t been home in a while, not since the night she bumped into Jace outside Pandemonium, which is the longest amount of time since she was sixteen and went on that impromptu roadtrip with Simon. She hasn’t known the Institute even existed for that long, but there’s something about having Isabelle held against her that feels akin to the familiarity of her old bedroom. Homey, pleasant, easy.

 

Isabelle stirs in her sleep for a moment, shifting a little across the soft mattress, her eyes fluttering open. Clary smiles, small but still noticeable, just a slight quirk of her lips. Isabelle’s eyes catch the light and squint, adjusting, though it’s not all that harsh—it just _feels_ that way, as it’s a stark contrast from the ink-black darkness of closed, lidded eyes. She tilts her head away, facing Clary again. She mumbles something that sounds like “good morning”, but it’s muffled by the tired and incoherent forces pushing against her sleep-drunk mind.

 

“Good morning, Iz,” Clary replies, her words only just louder than a whisper. Isabelle reaches a hand up and lightly brushes a fiery wisp of hair behind Clary’s ear, so it doesn’t hang loosely in the way of her face anymore. Clary, in turn, reaches an arm out, but instead drapes it over the waist of the dark-haired girl, pulling her closer again.

 

Almost everything about this new world seems complicated, but somehow, falling for Izzy is far from it.

**Author's Note:**

> i got pretty lazy with the tags on this one, 'm sorry. this is dedicated to the victims of the orlando shooting -- my thoughts and love go out to those affected.
> 
> here's [my tumblr](http://albertorosedne.tumblr.com/). come prompt me, or be my friend.
> 
> this is horribly unedited, by the way. also, feedback is my fuel.


End file.
